baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Su712
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Aerie page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tommy2215 (talk) 23:23, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I know this is, like, automated but thanks anyway Su712 (talk) 23:40, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: regarding articles with redlinks category Hi Su712, it is nice to meet you, Regarding to the category, yes, probably an oversight as new pages are gradually created by people which automatically fixed the links from the related pages without noticing, so feel free to remove the category as you see them. Cheers. Islandking♔ ♙ 00:41, February 22, 2018 (UTC) ---- I noticed your edits before, glad to see you back! Baldur’s Gate is such as fascinating game isn’t it, it keeps people to come back playing it :-) Islandking♔ ♙ 06:39, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Regarding tooltips Hello Su712, To be honest I didn’t expect you would read through all related talk pages for the discussion about the icon template is a wall of texts, and judging by your reply you really grasped the points from both sides and the suggestion you provided is solid, I’m very grateful for that. I need more time to consider this matter and at the same time talk to CompleCCity in hope of finding a middle path as you’ve suggested, of course if you come up with something new feel free to speak out. I’ve posted a topic regarding the image loading issue on central forum, just in case there’re more workarounds for it. We can talk over there if you could teach me the abc of the js solution (I didn't make any sense out of the tooltip help page even after reading it :-( It’s indeed as you said, the mobile version of this site is almost unusable, and from my experiences not only the templates, but also the headings are not functioning, leaving the only option to browse this site on my phone is to request its desktop site. Islandking♔ ♙ 14:23, March 2, 2018 (UTC) ---- Hello Su712, You’re more than welcome to do the tests :-), I’ve added dev:Tooltips.js to MediaWiki:ImportJS, which in my understanding is the first step (and the only step I can make sense of) in case your testings need it. You’re right, though elegant, the examples on Rogue page you linked won't cover the need, specially for mobile users as the touch will just “skip” the pop-up box part and link readers directly to another page. Islandking♔ ♙ 03:41, March 3, 2018 (UTC) ---- Good news, after inputing Fngplg’s codes from this thread to animate.css, the tooltip templates finally work as intended. The author do warn of the cpu performances though, so give some feedback to that thread if you experience heavy slow down. Islandking♔ ♙ 14:42, March 3, 2018 (UTC) ---- Me neither :-), even for heavy uses pages like Experience Tables. The current tooltips actually function better than I expected, because the way pop-up box stays proves to be flexible in many situations, there’re of course, a few aesthetic issues, imo the bold abbreviation in the box is too close to the enlarged icon, do you have some codes that can separate them a little :-)? Edit: Works like charm :D Islandking♔ ♙ 13:06, March 5, 2018 (UTC)